


Old Mistakes, New Regrets

by ZaydaBeta99



Series: The War is Over, and We Shall Start Anew [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora AND Glimmer are disk drunk today1, Bow Is a Good Friend (She-Ra), Bow is a good mom, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Comatose, Disk Drunk | Infected Adora (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Injury, Multi, Panic Attacks, plot???, what's that i smell?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaydaBeta99/pseuds/ZaydaBeta99
Summary: The Best Friends Squad decide to explore Prime's ship. Unfortunately, Prime's managed to hurt Adora and Catra. and no it's understandable or know that I have made mistakes,Edit: SOO I may have been half asleep when writing the above...here's the real summary!The Best Friends Squad visit Prime's Ship in hopes to rescue any life, when something messes with Adora and Glimmer. Will Bow and Catra be able to save their friends and respective girlfriends in time? Or will they be too late? Also, Sea Hawk lights things on fire.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Entrapta (She-Ra), Bow & Micah (She-Ra), Bow & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Mermista (She-Ra), Catra & Perfuma (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Glimmer & Micah (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: The War is Over, and We Shall Start Anew [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816519
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Old Mistakes, New Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> There is ONE SWEAR people.  
> In this story, there are mentions of abuse, child abuse, panic attack. Please read at your own risk.

“Alright, this is it. You ready guys?” Adora asked calmly as the rest Best Friends Squad geared up. With Entrapta working on a map for all of the planets they need to hit, they group agreed to explore Horde Prime’s mothership first. At first, Glimmer was hesitant and Catra was against it, but Bow and Adora managed to convince them that if there was any life left on that ship, they didn’t deserve to be stuck there, alone.

“I’m about as ready as I’ll ever be. You guys?” Bow said, throwing the question over to the other two. This was definitely the hardest for Glimmer and Catra, even more so for Catra. Just looking at the ship brought back memories. Memories and flashbacks from the sea of green, from fighting Adora. From thinking that this time, this is really it. She was really gonna die.

“I’m a little nervous, but he’s gone. He can’t hurt us.” Glimmer stated, her voice wavering. Bow embraced her. Adora turned to Catra and took her hand.

“You don’t have to go with us if you don’t want to,” Adora told her gently. Catra shook her head.

“No, I want to go. Besides, I know my way around it better than all of you.” Catra said with false confidence, a half-smirk painting her face. Adora smiled knowingly before putting her forehead against the feline’s helmet, feeling the cool metal on her skin.

“Okay,” Adora said, at last, stepping away from Catra, but keeping their hands connected. She raised her hand to the air.

“ _For the honor of Grey Skull!”_

* * *

They had decided to separate in pairs this time, unlike Catra’s rescue mission. Adora and Catra would stay together, and Glimmer and Bow.

Adora and Catra walked through the left wing in comfortable silence. Catra’s hands always rested on She-Ra’s (hot, strong, muscular) bicep, and Adora could always tell whenever something scared her. She had little pink crescents on her arm to prove it.

As they trekked through the ship, Catra broke the silence.

“Why did you come back?” She asked in a small voice. Adora froze immediately, stopping her steps. Catra turned to her.

“Why did I come back? Catra, you call me an idiot, but sometimes, you’re a dumb floof. It’s because I love you, silly. I did then, I do now, and I always will.” She said gently, grabbing Catra’s hands and rubbing circles on the backs of them. Catra looked down, tears streaming down her face.

“I know…I’m sorry. It just seems sometimes that…this isn’t real? Like I’m having a dream, but any minute I’m gonna be yanked out of it and thrown back into a reality where we are enemies again.” She explains. “It’s stupid.”

“No, it’s not. I promise you, this is real.” Adora promised, pulling Catra in for a hug. They stayed like that for a while, before Adora heard a voice.

_Adora_

She-Ra pulled away from Catra, eyes wide and brow furrowed.

“Adora?” Catra asked reaching out to her. She-Ra heard it again.

_Adora_

As Catra touched her, She-Ra flung around, eyes wide, yanking her arm away and touching where Catra touched, yet not quite seeing her. Without another word, Adora turned and ran in the other direction.

“Adora!” Catra yelled, chasing after her.

* * *

Glimmer and Bow scavenged the right half of the ship, looking for any signs of life. So far, they had 4 confused clones following them. Bow – because _feelings_ apparently – had decided to name each one of them. One was Dave, one was Celeste, one was Gabriel, and one was Sparkle-Sparkle-Boom Man III.

Once making it back to the entrance of the Velvet Glove, Bow brought the clones on board and got them situated, while Glimmer waited for Adora and Catra. Getting restless and impatient, Glimmer yelled to Bow, informing him that she was going to look for them. After getting a strained, “Alright!” followed by a “No, Sparkle-Sparkle-Boom Man the III, do _not_ touch that!”, she shook her head and went searching the left-wing.

Searching the ship brought back painful memories. As she passed her old holding cell, she remembered letting Catra know that Adora was on the First One’s ship, and the pit in her stomach when she realized Catra would tell Horde Prime.

As she passed the dining area, she remembered when Horde Prime showed her the footage of Adora, threatening to kill her right then and there. Adora herself looked crazed and exhausted like she was going to drop dead any minute. She remembered eating the gelatin from the deceased planet, and retching into the trash can the minute she got back to her cell.

Glimmer kept on walking, trying to keep the memories repressed when she heard Catra shriek, “Adora!” followed by She-Ra dashing down the hall in front of her, Catra at her heels. Catra took a minute to catch her breath, putting her hands on her helmet, when she saw Glimmer.

“Sparkles! She’s gone crazy! It’s like she doesn’t know what reality is! Come on, we got to catch her!” Catra said urgently, taking Glimmer’s hand and yanking her down the hall. They saw a flash of gold and white turn into a room and followed. Catra recognized it immediately, and her heart sank.

Inside this room was the cleansing pool. Catra’s mind was overloaded with Prime’s smooth voice, followed by her own screams in pain from when she was cleansed. Catra immediately was filled with anxiety, clawing at her mind every which way.

However, she was shaken from her pending anxiety attack when Glimmer cried out in pain, grabbing her helmet and sinking to the ground. She kept on hitting her helmet, as if that would cease the pain. Catra yelled her name and dropped to the ground as well, putting an arm around her in hopes that would ward off some of the pain. She opened her comm.

“Bow! Bow, come in!” Catra yelled frantically as Glimmer sank further to the ground and Adora etched closer to the pool.

“Bow here. What’s up?” Bow answered. Catra could hear the background noise of confused clones.

“Somethings happening on this ship. It’s messing with Adora’s head and doing something to Glimmer. You need to come help! We’re in the cleansing room!” Catra shouted.

“Oh my gods, I’m on my way!” He yelled. Catra hoped he was fast enough.

Glimmer’s pain subsided a bit, and she sat on her knees, putting a hand to her head.

“Glimmer, Glimmer, are you okay?!” Catra asked urgently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah…I’m fine. But I can hear something calling her.” She said tiredly, closing one of her eyes.

“Her? Who is her?” Catra asked.

“Adora.” Glimmer answered quietly. Catra whipped her head around in time to see her girlfriend fall limp, plummeting into the lime green of the pool.

“Adora!”

* * *

“Adora!” Bow heard Catra scream, followed by a splash of water. Using half his memory, and half where that sound came from, Bow sprinted to the room.

“Catra!” He yelled, finally sliding into the room to see Glimmer on the ground, and the other two nowhere to be found. He sank next to Glimmer and helped her to her feet.

“Glimmer, where are they? What happened?!” He questioned exasperatedly. Glimmer opened her mouth to speak, but sank into unconsciousness. Bow grunted and wrapped one of Glimmer’s arms over his shoulder, snaking his arm around her waist. He looked up in time to see a Catra carrying Adora – who had lost the She-Ra transformation the minute she fell into the pool – both soaking wet. Catra’s eyes were hard, and her cheeks puffed. Bow realized that Adora was wearing Catra’s helmet, and Catra was trying to hold her breath. The atmosphere in this ship was toxic; a few breaths and Catra would be dead.

Catra sent a thankful glance over at Bow before sprinting out of there, desperate to get to the ship. Bow followed behind with Glimmer. Before he boarded Mara’s ship, he took one last look at the Velvet Glove. Something weird was happening in this ship. And he was going to figure it out.

Plus, nobody attacks the Best Friends Squad and gets away with it.

* * *

With the clones situated in the bunk room, as well as Adora and Glimmer sleeping peacefully in a spare room, everything hit Catra ten-fold.

The heart to heart they had, the fearful look on Adora’s face, the crazed look in her eyes right before she sprinted off, and how she fell limp before plummeting into the pool. Not unlike when she fainted in the Heart of Etheria.

This was all too much like the Heart. Catra had already seen enough of Adora almost dying to last a million lifetimes. This time, Adora wasn’t even _trying_ to sacrifice herself. It was like the universe decided that the appetizer would be Adora almost _voluntarily_ dying in the Heart, and the piece de resistance being Adora almost dying _involuntarily_ on a ship.

Catra took a deep breath, trying to pull herself together, and walked into the main control room. Bow was at the front, trying to get Darla to go on autopilot with no avail. They would have to wait for Adora to wake up to get back to Etheria. Since this whole incident, plus 4 extra clones walking around, they decided that maybe they should head back to Etheria, let Adora and Glimmer heal, relocate the clones, and bring Entrapta along.

Bow noticed the new presence in the room and turned around, greeting the worried heterochromatic eyes of Catra. Catra looked down, her ears flattening against her head, and Bow proceeded to advance toward her.

“Hey Catra. How are you doing?” He asked gently. However, not much more was said before Catra got the familiar pain in her chest. Her eyes widened, and her hand went to her chest, willing herself to breath with no avail. She sank to the floor and started wheezing and sobbing, clawing at her hair. Bow stood, dumbfounded for a moment. He had heard about Catra’s panic attacks, but never quite witnessed one himself.

“Catra?” He asked, slowly etching his way toward her until he was about 3 feet away, sinking into a sitting position. Catra looked up to him with tear stained eyes. _Good_ , he thought, _She’s not completely gone._

“Catra, can I come closer?” He asked gently, putting his hands up in a surrender. Catra nodded hesitantly, wrapping her tail around herself. Bow quietly scooted himself to Catra, and wrapped his arms around her. Catra buried her face into his chest, sobbing.

“Breathe Catra, breathe. We got them out, okay? They’re gonna be just fine.” He assured her. Catra sporadically nodded her head, and after a few minutes, her breathing evened out. She kept her head rested on his chest, and Bow ran his fingers through her hair. Trapped in their own world, they didn’t notice the presence of two more people until they spoke.

“ _Wow_ , Catra, I thought you were, like, _super_ gay.” Adora snorted, leaning onto Glimmer. Both had a goofy, aloof expression on their faces. Catra looked at Adora, then Bow, with a confused look on her face. Bow looked annoyed.

“Boooow, I thought you were my _boy_ friend!” Glimmer said, and both girls flopped onto the floor, giggling. Catra stood up.

“What is going on? You guys had us worried sick! You _don’t_ get to act like this is a joke!” Catra said furiously, her tail bushing up. Melog had stalked into the room, his mane red and spikey. Bow put a hand on Catra’s shoulder, and Catra turned around. “What is going on with them?!”

“This has happened to Adora before. You know when you infected Adora with that piece of corrupted First One’s tech?” Bow explained. Catra blushed guiltily and rubbed her hand on her neck. The two other girls had taken to playing “King of the Chair.”

“Well, the effect was that Adora lost She-Ra, and she went into almost this…drunken state. But with the tech destroyed, I thought it wouldn’t ever happen again. And it never affected Glimmer…” Bow mused. Catra put a hand on her forehead.

“So what you’re saying is that we’ve got a duo of lightweights on board, one of the being the literal _key_ to get home?!” Catra said exasperatedly. Bow gulped and nodded.

“Alright.” Was all Catra said before she yanked Adora off the chair. Catra led Adora to the control panel.

“Listen up here. If you say, “Darla, take us to Etheria” I will let you have extra cuddles tonight, okay?” Catra said, giving Adora and ultimatum. Adora looked at Catra, her eyes sparkling, as if Catra changed into a horse.

“Extra… _cuddles?”_ Adora said excitedly. Catra nodded, look away and blushing furiously. Adora sprawled over the controls.

“Dar _la_! Take us to E _ther_ ia!” She said, getting up from the controls and prancing around the room.

“Affirmative. Setting course to Etheria.” Darla confirmed. Bow and Catra high-fived while Adora skipped over to Glimmer.

“Gl _imm_ er! I get _extra_ cuddles!” Adora said excitedly, clapping. Glimmer started to pout, and looked like she was about to cry.

“But _I_ want extra cuddles…” She whined before looking at Bow. When she laid eyes on him, she perked up, running to him and wrapping him in a bone crushing hug.

“Bow! Will _you_ give me extra cuddles?” She asked lazily. Bow sighed.

“Yes, you can have extra cuddles.” Bow said defeatedly. Glimmer threw her head back and laughed.

“Ya _y_! Adora! I get extra cuddles now!” Glimmer exclaimed, running over to the other infected girl. They high-fived before continuing their game of “King of the Chair.”

Bow and Catra sent each other a look.

Between babysitting 4 clones and 2 lightweights, they were in for a _long_ trip back to Etheria.

* * *

“You’re a cute kitty. BOOP!” Adora said, leaning onto Catra and poking her nose. Catra’s tail quickly swatted her away.

“I am _not_ cute!” She snapped. Leading the girl to their room, Catra wondered if she would ever let Adora drink if _this_ was the turnout.

“But you’re cuuute! Cute Catra! Cute Catra! I looove youuuu.” Adora drawled on, taking to poking and squishing her cheeks. Catra smiled and rolled her eyes. This was _not_ how she expected this mission to turn out. When they finally arrived to their room, Catra all but threw her onto the bed. Adora giggled and snorted some more. When Catra turned to leave, she felt a hand on her tail.

“Stay?” Adora asked, giving her puppy eyes. _Stars_ this girl was going to be the death of her!

Catra rolled her eyes and turned around, helping Adora take off her boots and jacket. Adora kept saying “Cute” and “Kitty”. When Catra took out Adora’s ponytail, Adora flopped back into the bed. Catra gingerly laid down, facing her. Adora squinted her eyes.

“Are you sad?” Adora asked innocently. Catra closed her eyes, smiling sadly. She opened them again and brushed a strand of hair behind Adora’s ear.

“No, I’m just worried about you.” She responded honestly. Adora smiled her goofy smiley.

“Aww, you don’t need to worry! I’m happy!” She snorted. “I’m gon’ take a nap now.”

Catra smiled and scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her. “Okay, you do that.” She said softly, pressing a kiss on her temple. Adora hummed before drifting off. Catra stared at her amazingly beautiful girlfriend. What was on the ship that made Adora and Glimmer this way? And why only them? Why not Catra and Bow?

Catra herself drifted off with a splitting headache. This is _not_ how she imagined her first date with a drunk Adora.

* * *

“Boooow! Why is your name Bow? Like a wrapping present thingy?” Glimmer asked hazily, leaning onto Bow for support.

“Glimmer, we’ve been over this about 10 times in the past _hour_. I do _not_ know why my name is Bow, okay? It just is!” Bow said sternly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Glimmer always took care of Adora when she ended up like this. He had _no_ idea had to deal with Glimmer _and_ Adora in this state.

“But why am I Glimmer? Is it because of my sparkles?” Glimmer asked. Then, she gasped. “What if it’s because our parents…could s _ee_ the fut _ur_ e?!” She asked seriously, eyes bulging and pupils dilated. Bow sighed again.

“Let’s get you to bed, alright?” Bow said, finally making it to their room. Glimmer, however had different ideas. Giving Bow a smirk, she pushed him onto the bed, then flopping on top of him. Bow squirmed comically, eyes going wide as he wheezed. He pushed Glimmer over, who was already half asleep.

“Mm, night Bow.” She hummed, fully succumbing to unconsciousness. Bow chuckled and pushed her hair out her face.

“Night, you crazy lady.” He whispered. He closed the door and turned off the light as quietly as he could, before padding down the hall to Adora and Catra’s room. After listening and hearing nothing, he quietly slid open the door, only to see the two cuddling in their sleep, Adora drooling on Catra’s hair. Bow smiled to himself before closing the door. Catra wasn’t going to be very happy when she woke up.

Bow made his way to the main control room after checking on the clones. They seemed alright, just a little confused. As he sank down in the commander chair, exhausted from the day, the communications server started to beep. Bow was jolted from is daze and stumbled to the comm’s, patching it through.

“Go for Bow.” He said tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

“Bow! I’ve been tracking your ship and noticed your coming back. Is something wrong?” Entrapta’s eccentric voice rang through the ship, fulling awakening Bow.

“Oh, somethings wrong all right. Remember that piece of corrupted First One’s tech you had? The one that made Adora a little loopy?” He asked.

“Oh, yeah! That was an interesting piece of tech. But Scorpia broke it. What does it have to do with you coming back?” She answered. Bow could practically feel her energy.

“Well, there was something on Horde Prime’s ship that made Adora start hearing things, and it hurt Glimmer’s head. The both passed out, and when they came to, they were loopy, exactly like how Adora was when she was infected with the tech. We’re coming back in hopes that you could fix them…? Oh, and we have clones, too.”

“Yes! More experiments!” Entrapta exclaimed. Bow heard the quiet “ahem” of Hordak, and Entrapta fixed her response. “Um, I mean, I’ll see what I can do with Adora and Glimmer!”

“Alright, thanks Entrapta.” Bow said.

“No problem! Over and out!” She said, and the line went dead. He pulled up the ETA for Etheria.

Another 2 hours. Great.

Bow retreated to his and Glimmer’s room, and slipped under the covers. Hopefully nobody would wake up until then.

* * *

Catra hissed as light hit her eyes, momentarily blinding her. The ramp to the ship opened up to reveal the Princess Alliance, Seahawk*, Wrong Hordak, and King Micah staring at them. Hordak had opted to stay in Dryl.

Adora and Glimmer were both still half asleep, thus were being carried by their respective partners. King Micah immediately ran up to Bow.

“What happened to my baby girl?” He asked urgently. Bow looked down, biting his lip.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. Micah shook his head and lifted up Glimmer.

“No, don’t apologize. You did what you could, and you made sure she didn’t…thank you.” He choked out, and motioned for Bow to follow him to the infirmary. Meanwhile, Scorpia, Perfuma and Mermista ran up to Adora and Catra while the rest of the alliance met with the clones.

“Oh my gosh, what happened up there, Wildcat?” Scorpia gasped upon seeing Adora. Her eyes started to sink in, and her cheeks looked hollow. Catra glanced over at Glimmer, and found that she looked similar.

They’re condition was worsening.

“I-I don’t know! Everything was fine at one point but…” Catra stammered, choking back her tears. Scorpia scooped up Adora.

“I’ll take her to the infirmary, and then we can talk, okay?” She said before dashing after the King of Bright Moon.

Perfuma and Mermista put a hand on Catra’s shoulders. Catra glanced at Mermista, surprised at this sudden affection. Even after all her efforts in Salineas, Catra was convinced that Mermista still hated her.

“It’s like, gonna be fine. Adora’s tough or whatever.” Mermista told her, kindness in her eyes. Catra offered a small smile.

“How about we go get some tea and wait for Scorpia, huh?” Perfuma suggested. Mermista and Catra nodded, and Catra let herself be whisked away.

* * *

“So, what do you think?” Bow asked, hand to his chin. Entrapta had put little patches on Glimmer and Adora’s heads, linking them to her machines. She had also had the doctors draw blood for the two, and compared them to samples of blood from earlier.

Glimmer looked pale and had a hint of darkness under her eyes, but other than that, and she just looked like she was sleeping.

Adora, however, had her eyes sunken in her head, black circles prominent under her eyes. Her lips were cracked, and her cheeks were hollow.

Adora looked like she was on her death bed.

On top of that, they found that glowing green marks had started to snake their way around their bodies. Catra had stopped by earlier, and told them that when Adora and she were infected with Horde Prime’s virus, green cuts began to open.

All in all, their time was running out.

“Well, based on their blood samples,” – Entrapta rolled across the room in her chair – “They have been infected with what the tech was infected with when Prime attacked the Heart; his virus. However, it has mutated, became a slow killing agent. I think that when Adora freed the magic, the virus fled back to his ship. And since the virus was made to attack magic, that’s why it attacked our friends. However, since Adora is literally made of magic, whereas Glimmer is connected to magic, Adora’s condition will be worse, and if we do not act soon, Adora will be… gone, Glimmer soon to follow.” Entrapta slowly turned to Bow in her chair solemnly. Bow looked away and took a deep breath to ground himself.

“So what’s with these wires?” Bow asked, waving to the patches on Glimmer’s head.

“Oh! Those are to study the neurology of this. Catra also told me that Adora had a vision of the future with the virus, and when Catra confessed, Adora saw her reaching through a doorway. It turns out, that the virus _does_ have an effect on the brain. Since the virus has a stronger effect on Adora, she was able to hear and see things. Glimmer only got a headache.” Entrapta explained, rolling back over to Bow. Bow thought for a minute.

“So, since this is like a parasitic relationship, we need to – “ Bow started.

“Destroy the host!” Entrapta finished. “We have to do it soon, though. I give Adora a day, at most!” Bow nodded.

“I’ll get Catra, and someone else. I’ve got someone in mind who will do wonderfully on this mission.” Bow said, a determined look on his face.

Oh Velvet Glove, you’ve got what’s coming to you.

Catra sat down gingerly at a table in the Bright Moon kitchen. Behind her, Scorpia and Perfuma were fussing about, leaving her with Mermista. To say she was uncomfortable in the situation was an understatement.

She was terrified of the water princess.

Mermista eyed her from across the table, _completely_ aware of her discomfort. After a minute, she cleared her throat.

“I can, like, feel your anxiety a mile away.” Mermista teased. Catra, however, didn’t notice the sarcasm. She mumbled out a quiet apology before looking away. Mermista sighed.

“I’m just teasing, lighten up. Listen, I know you think I’m still mad at you. I am, but like, only a little. And I have forgiven you.” Mermista said, leaning across the table. Catra shrunk in her seat.

“No, you shouldn’t forgive me. I’m a bad person. I hurt everyone around me. Adora wouldn’t have been depressed if it weren’t for me. And she and Glimmer sure wouldn’t be in the condition they’re in now if I didn’t exist. You should be furious with me. I’m cursed.” Catra said softly, her tail wrapping around herself and tears threatening to take over. Mermista sighed before heading around the table, pulling Catra in for a side hug. Melog mewled beside them. Melog mewled beside them.

“Catra, you know you’re not cursed. Trust me, if I had the same upbringing as you, I would have made the exact same choices. Things happen, and even if you were gone, I think Adora would still encounter problems with the exact same or worse intensity as she does now. It’s not like I’m not mad about what you did to my kingdom, but what life would I lead if I could never forgive those around me?” Mermista lectured uncharacteristically. Catra hesitantly leaned into her hug. “You need to forgive yourself, Catra. Acknowledge what you did, and let it go. Or whatever.” Mermista finished with a roll of her eyes. Catra pulled away and looked at her.

“Thank you.” She said softly. Mermista smiled.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don’t turn into Bow on me.” She mumbled. Perfuma and Scorpia popped up with the tea. After serving it up, the four sat down.

“How are you holding up, Wildcat?” Scorpia asked gently. This girl was full of so much kindness. No wonder Perfuma and Scorpia were together.

Catra sighed and put her cup down. “Honestly? I don’t see why the universe won’t give Adora a break. And Glimmer. What did either of them do to deserve this?” She said frustratedly. If the universe had a face, Catra would punch it for each time it dragged Adora through the mud. Perfuma placed a hand on Catra.

“Neither of them did anything to deserve this. Nobody did. But hopefully, the universe will right it’s wrong, and someday, bring them peace. And you as well. Going through these things is painful, but watching a loved one go through it? Over and over again? That’s painful as well.” Perfuma said gently. Catra sniffed a bit.

“I’m just…I’m just really scared.” She said at last, looking at the three of them.

“Hey, it’s alright to be scared. But Adora and Glimmer are going to be fine. Entrapta and Bow are working on a solution as we speak, and they’re both the brains of this team!” Scorpia assured her. Catra let out a small smile. Her ears flattened against her head.

“You know you guys are like, really great friends. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She said quietly.

“Damn right you won’t!” Mermista exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Mermista and a glare from the other two. “What? C’mon guys, that was like, the _mildest_ swear! Don’t get your panties in a bunch” She mumbled. They all shared a laugh when Bow came barreling in.

“Catra! We figured out how to fix them! We need to get back to space. And Mermista, where’s Seahawk?”

Glimmer slowly opened her eyes, the bright lights making her close them tightly again. After a minute, she took a deep breath and braved the world. As she opened her eyes, she saw Bow, Catra, Micah, and Entrapta huddled around her, worry and curiosity filling their eyes. She sat up with a groan.

“Ugh, what happened?” She asked, clutching her head. Catra chuckled and shook her head.

“Oh, you only made a complete fool out of yourself on the ship.” She teased. Bow swatted her before turning to Glimmer.

“Part of Horde Prime’s virus made it onto the Velvet Glove, and it infected you and Adora. First, it made you floppy, like when Adora was infected with the First One’s tech. But then, you wouldn’t wake up, and neither would Adora…” He trailed off, glancing over to Adora. The host was destroyed, and even though it took Glimmer a bit to wake up, Adora should be right behind her. Right?

Catra stumbled to where Adora lay in the infirmary, taking a hand and kneeling next to the bed. Adora was supposed to wake up, so why wouldn’t she?

Her eyes were still sunken in, her lips still cracked. Her condition hadn’t worsened, but it hadn’t bettered, either.

However, the glowing green cuts were gone, so that had to count for something.

“Come on Adora, you have to wake up!” Catra cried, clutching her hand and burying her face in Adora’s chest. She started to cry, when she felt Adora’s chest jerk up and down, followed by the sound of coughing. Catra looked up to see Adora’s eyes flutter open, and then look down at Catra.

“Catra?” She asked weakly. She wanted to make sure that it was Catra, and not some sort of hallucination again. Catra smiled warmly and kissed Adora’s hand.

“Hey, Adora.”

_Bonus Scene_

“So, why am I here exactly?” Seahawk asked as they approached the Velvet Glove. Catra and Bow turned to face him, both carrying torches. Bow handed one to Seahawk, and Catra looked at him with an evil glint in her eye.

“We’re gonna burn this fucking ship down.”

_2 minutes later_

Catra, Seahawk, and Bow stood outside of Horde Prime’s ship, watching it burn to ashes.

“Yes! I have officially burned a ship in _space_!” He exclaimed, jumping up and down. Catra looked at the ashes of the ship.

“Don’t you mess with my friends again. Bye, bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> *You cannot tell me that Sea Hawk is not an honorary princess.  
> Also, so sorry for late update. I sniffed out some plot here, though!


End file.
